


a night of act and loving

by Ascent_96



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Smut, plotless loving smut, sex toy in play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:15:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22073128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ascent_96/pseuds/Ascent_96
Summary: seungyoun simply wants to have fun with wooseok.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	a night of act and loving

**Author's Note:**

> i dont know what im doing at late night writing this? 8D;;  
> but ill just treat it as a new year gift for everyone and to celebrate the good news of X1 returning soon~ hope you enjoy and have a happy new year!

The night was a deep cloudless dark.

Seungyoun raised a glass of wine to his lips, sipping on the red liquid with a calm face as his eyes swept across the room.

A body waited for him on the bed, with their hips already raised and legs spread open as they stood on only their knees. The wetness that shimmered from the waiting hole was a constant stimulation to the desire that was held dormant fully on will alone.

“Seungyoun-ah, hurry…” Wooseok’s voice, muffled by the sheets underneath him was barely heard. On the contrary, the desperation and neediness that laced the voice was thick enough to not be heard.

“Seungyoun-ah…” Wooseok was squirming again on the sheets, restless and seemingly itchy for something. The corner of Seungyoun’s lips lifted up slightly to hint his amusement at the unusual behaviour.

His Wooseok is particularly needy today, he noted with interest at the pre-come that was already dripping from the other's untended erection, creating a few wet blots on the pristine white sheets underneath.

It was undeniably a lewd sight.

Seungyoun laid the clear glass down on the table beside him after taking another sip, uncrossed his legs and crossed the distance across the wide room towards the bed. The bed smelled strangely of roses, whether it was how the theme of the room was designed to smell or whether it was from Wooseok himself. Regardless, it just served to enchance the atmosphere.

Seungyoun laid a hand on the span of the small back, light fleeting touches tickling along the skin between the shoulder blades.

The first touch sent a slight jolt through Wooseok’s body, as if being electrified. Wooseok started shivering from the anticipation.

It had been too long of a torture being in this position for almost an hour, with Seungyoun just watching from across him leisurely not doing anything despite seeing how itchy Wooseok had been the whole time.

“Seungyoun-ah…” Wooseok called out again in a hoarse voice, perhaps for the tenth time since he was in this state. Somehow he had lost count how many times he had asked for the man’s attention as his mind became more and more occupied with the heat that became more and more unbearable inside him as the time passed.

“Mm… Wooseok-ah. What’s wrong?” Seungyoun’s voice was gentle and soothing as he inquired. Faced away from the other, Wooseok could only feel the lips that brushed softly on his neck and the deep inhale that followed. Seungyoun’s hand slipped underneath him to tease his nipple briefly.

“Behind… Please take it out.” Wooseok had to struggle to get the words out. It was even embarrassing to think of a way to convey it to Seungyoun. Despite that, the older man merely relished watching the difficulties that Wooseok was going through. He was clearly enjoying the moment from the way the soft kisses continued to litter across his back in a relaxed manner.

But Wooseok was too much at the edge at the moment to handle Seungyoun’s patience. Almost frustrated, he squirmed his back away from Seungyoun as a manner of opposing and raised his hips higher so it made contact against Seungyoun’s front. It was his way of stating what he wanted.

Seungyoun merely smiled again. The action made him stop for a while, but it didn’t waver him enough to stop his loving treatment towards the lovely body underneath him.

Afterall, it wasn’t often seeing Kim Wooseok on his knees begging for his attention like this.

Kim Wooseok was afterall a person who always had his composure in tact that it seemed almost impossible to penetrate through the unfazed appearance.

Now though, Kim Wooseok was just a trembling desperate mess underneath him. And the delightful contradiction in this whole situation just seemed to be too priceless to not savour.

“Cho Seungyoun, I swear if you don’t start touching me right this moment, I’m going to- I’m going to-” Wooseok sounded flustered, losing his words at the end of the sentence simply because he wasn’t used to beg for what he wanted. People around him would normally just give in to him when he wanted something because he was just a subject where adoration naturally had to be given. But with Seungyoun it didn’t seem to work and Wooseok just kept being pushed even more on edge by the other’s behaviour.

Seungyoun leaned over Wooseok’s small back, easily covering the whole figure with his own large form. He buried his face in the juncture of Wooseok’s neck and inhaled. So the scent of roses was from him. That’s interesting, somehow the flowery scent that doesn’t fit men seem to fit Wooseok the most. In a matter of seconds, he became intoxicated by the scent that effortlessly filtered into his senses.

“Where do you want me to touch?” Seungyoun nibbled on the fragile skin of Wooseok’s nape while murmuring. The voice was as sweet as his action. Seungyoun noticed Wooseok’s breath which had became faster in response. Next he witnessed how the small hand grabbed his own and brought it to his back.

“Behind…inside, t-take it out.” Wooseok was uncharacteristically stuttering while voicing out his want. Seungyoun who had pretended to be oblivious all these while had to continue his act. Ignoring the urgency in the other’s request, he proceeded to nip on the nape with the growing desire to mark it as his.

“Why? What do you want to take out?” Still, Seungyoun’s hand stayed where Wooseok wanted it.

Wooseok frowned, eventually getting irritated by the other’s pretense. He was already sweating from the heat after such a long wait and his knees had been shaking from the strength that seemed to seep out with the torture that remained inside.

If one is attentive and focused with all other noises obliterated, one could hear the low dull sound of vibration inside Wooseok’s back.

“You know what I mean…” Wooseok fisted onto the sheets tightly as his insides continued to be abused by the small vibrator that was buried deep inside him.

“...but I don’t really know what it is.”

Cho Seungyoun, you really… Wooseok almost cursed out loud. He was the one who put the vibrator inside him, and yet he acted like he didn’t know anything? Isn’t he pushing this act a little bit too far now-

Suddenly, Wooseok lost the mood to participate in this ridiculous act any longer and just turned around to face Seungyoun with a hardened expression. He couldn’t believe he had even begged this guy to take it out for him not just once, but twice, only to be ignored still-

“If you’re not going to take it out, then I will.” Wooseok finally said in an irritated tone, reaching behind him to dig his fingers inside himself. Though the moment he did that, all that resolve from earlier almost crumbled when the action just sent more jolts throughout his whole body. The more he dug inside trying to reach it, the more the vibrator was pushed harder against his prostate, and his hand as if forgetting its purpose went lax immediately as a sudden strong shiver ran through his whole body.

In the end, Wooseok collapsed on the bed after reaching his climax, still with the vibrator buried inside him. Though Seungyoun was obviously enjoying the show the whole time, the end result of the other’s stubborn act which failed miserably had made Seungyoun laugh.

Finally deciding to stop being so cruel, Seungyoun gathered Wooseok into his lap and made him face him. The face with the reddened eyes and reddened nose tip was a cute sight. He wanted to bite every inch of that face.

Touching their foreheads together, Seungyoun sweetly kissed Wooseok on the lips.

“I got it. I’ll take it out, okay?” His soft gentle words were only met with a weak glare from Wooseok, as if accusing him for only realizing the situation now. Seungyoun, not even affected the slightest, simply smiled as he continued to land short kisses on Wooseok’s lips in in an adoring manner. Wooseok received all of them without complaints, returning them eagerly as he closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Seungyoun’s neck.

While the sound of kisses filled his ears, Wooseok only belatedly realized the feeling of Seungyoun’s fingers sliding inside his hole. He tore himself away from Seungyoun’s lips and let out an excited breath when the fingers started to insistently probed against his wall.

“The vibrator really went in deep, huh?” Seungyoun whispered against the other ear while Wooseok hid his reddened face into Seungyoun’s shoulder. The hand busily pushed itself in and then out again to grasp the location of the vibrator properly. Throughout the whole time, Wooseok could only helplessly tightened his arms around the other’s neck while gasping.

The feeling of having a vibrator as well as Seungyoun’s fingers inside him really gave him a weird feeling the whole time.

“Got it.” Seungyoun claimed victoriously after a while. His two fingers which had went all in finally pulled back to extract the egg vibrator which continued to innocently hum in vibration outside of Wooseok’s body. Though the effect towards Wooseok turned out to be not as innocent as the latter panted hard, his member which was soft before became fully erected again and rubbing against Seungyoun’s front, staining Seungyoun’s dress shirt with the slight pre-come that accumulated at the tip.

Kim Wooseok’s body is a really lewd one, Seungyoun concluded in the end.

Feeling his desire rose itself rapidly by the other’s needy behaviour, Seungyoun hugged Wooseok and pushed him to lay on the bed. Wooseok’s normally huge eyes were reduced to half-lidded gaze and the clear brown orbs had became glazed over from lust. The heat from his arousal made the face turned into a darker shade of red. Beautiful like a deep red rose.

Seungyoun had been hard ever since he inserted the vibrator inside Wooseok. But his patience had been the one holding him back the whole time and that was always the one thing he was proud of when it came to having sex with Wooseok. The fact that he can keep his patience and always resisting it longer than Wooseok, it drove Wooseok crazy more often than not and because of that, it always ended up with Wooseok pleading him desperately after all the wait.

Now though, Seungyoun has a problem. He kind of reached his limit.

They say when a patient person snapped, it’s going to be one dangerous affair. Wooseok seemed to not fear the consequences whatsoever, instead merely provoking him even further.

When Wooseok wrapped his legs around Seungyoun’s waist impatiently to pull the latter towards him, Seungyoun almost lost his balance. It was only due to his quick reflex that he managed to extend his hand forward and kept himself from falling completely on top of Wooseok. Kim Wooseok, you really… Seungyoun spat out an excited sigh. You really need to stop being so lewd.

While Wooseok kept pulling Seungyoun with his legs to urge him, Seungyoun barely restrained himself as he concentrated on unbuttoning his shirt. Seeing that, Wooseok naturally helped to slip open the remaining buttons from below and once the shirt was slid off from Seungyoun’s wide shoulders, Wooseok pounced on him as if thirsting for water in a long insufferable drought.

Even with the extended hand supporting him, Seungyoun couldn’t hold himself and fell into a heap on Wooseok this time. The moment their bodies made contact, Wooseok started rubbing his body needily against Seungyoun while kissing all along the wide shoulder.

Crazy… Seungyoun could almost feel a blood vessel in his head burst somewhere. They’re not even animals, but it seemed that all reasoning had flown out of the window as only pure instinct and desire took over.

Seeing Wooseok as if he was in some kind of heat, Seungyoun had to restrain himself with every fiber of his being from just swallowing the other whole right then and there. Afterall, it would be no fun to end it so simply like that.

“Wooseok-ah…” Seungyoun carressed his lips against the shell of Wooseok’s ear, nipping on his earlobe briefly. The breathless moan from the other was his only response.

“Tell me...What do you want me to do?” Seungyoun asked, still giving the pretty ear all his attention.

Wooseok didn’t verbally answer him, but the fingers which kept tightening and loosening their hold on his shoulders were conveying the need clearly. But Seungyoun was always set on the idea of making it fun, so he couldn’t just give up on it.

“You have to tell me, Wooseok-ah. Otherwise, I won’t know what you want.” One day when he learned that his lover was unexpectedly shy at telling him what he wanted, Seungyoun simply had to use that knowledge to his advantage. It was a major turn-on for him afterall. Not that he can get any harder than he is right now though. It was just mostly because he loved seeing the way Wooseok had to fight with himself to say it out loud which made it so cute. Though he knew he had to keep this to himself otherwise Wooseok would have punched the lights out of him if he knew Seungyoun was gaining enjoyment from his suffering.

But it was a cute kind of suffering that only served to make Seungyoun’s love for Wooseok grew deeper so it was okay. Seungyoun moved to rub the tip of their noses together lovingly.

Wooseok had always been weak when Seungyoun unabashedly showed affection to him in the form of these little subtle gestures. It was not in his character to say embarrassing things out so freely, but when Seungyoun looked at him as if he was the only person who he loved the most in the whole world, Wooseok felt as if he could do anything for him.

“Inside… Put it inside.” Wooseok mumbled in a small voice, eyes not looking at Seungyoun. Hm? What did you say? Say it again? Seungyoun was smiling sweetly as he followed Wooseok’s eyes. Seriously, Cho Seungyoun…

Wooseok swallowed and this time saying it a bit louder.

“Yours… put it inside.”

Seungyoun didn’t stop there however as he continued to prod further, closing his eyes and brushing their nose together again.

“How do you want it?”

“...”

“Wooseok-ah, how do you want it?”

Wooseok looked at Seungyoun as if he couldn’t believe the other. But when Seungyoun kept on insisting with his stare fixated on him, Wooseok had to swallow his reluctance another time.

“H-hard. Put it in hard.”

The moment the words left his mouth, Seungyoun finally released a wide smile.

“As you wish.”

Seungyoun’s lips met his in a soft kiss. Finally relieved that the embarrassing moments were over, Wooseok started to relax into the kiss. However before he could even take his time to completely loosen the tenseness in his body, a huge hard and hot thing suddenly penetrated him from below.

“Aak!” Wooseok’s eyes flew wide open as his hands urgently fisted the sheets beside him. Before he knew it, his body was shaken so hard and fast that he could barely comprehend what was happening.

Guess the vibrator did a good job on stretching you out, Seungyoun commented absent-mindedly while he continued slamming himself into Wooseok without holding back. Streams of unrestrained moans fell from Wooseok’s slackened lips as he could do nothing but to take in the pleasure that began to trickle into his body like sweet honey.

Amidst the storm of movements between them, Wooseok managed to seek after Seungyoun and hold onto his neck again as if he was his lifeline. Seungyoun-ah, Seungyoun-ah, the name kept falling from his lips like a chant and it only spurred Seungyoun on further as he gripped Wooseok’s thighs and dug even deeper into the smaller body. At that, it seemed to trigger something in Wooseok as his body twisted suddenly at the familiar feeling. Seungyoun knew what it meant, had already memorized it by heart, and he struck that spot again and again until Wooseok could no longer contain it and reach his peak with a loud cry, back arching from the bed in a perfect bow and head thrown back. It was a beautiful sight.

Stimulated by the sight and the tightness that became more constricting below, Seungyoun followed with his own peak immediately after and emptied everything till to the very depth. The aftermath witnessed both of them in a sweaty, panting mess, barely able to catch their breath.

Seungyoun laid beside Wooseok, weakly pulling the other towards him. Noticing Wooseok who was almost falling asleep with his eyelids drooping, Seungyoun had to smile. He couldn’t blame the other for being exhausted after all that. He rested his chin on top of Wooseok’s head as he cuddled the other in his arms. The body that fitted into his embrace was warm and comfortable and it brought forth his own sleepiness as well.

Just when he thought Wooseok was already asleep, he felt lips barely brushing against the skin above his clavicle before a soft mumur was heard.

“Seungyoun-ah, I love you…”

Then the breathing became even again with the sleep that took over the other instantly. Even knowing that the other might not be able to hear him anymore, Seungyoun murmured his own reply with a deep affection, kissing the top of Wooseok’s head.

“Me too, Wooseok-ah.”

The night was a loving one.


End file.
